DEAD Sleeper
by reddog24485
Summary: Takashi Komuro was abducted at the age of sixteen. Returned one year later with no memory of that year and only an odd tattoo and a lot of scars to show for it. What happened in that lost year? What is Project Sleeper and how will it effect the story? Read and find out. Takashi/Rei/Saeko/Shizuka Kohta/Saya/Asami. Rated M for a reason! Harem!
1. DEAD Memory(Project Sleeper)

**Disclaimer: I do own Highschool of the Dead, I'm just a fan who wanted to have a little fun with it. **

**Warning: There is a bit of a time skip ahead where we go from Chapter 1 of the Manga to Chapter 3 to where just after Rei and Takashi get off the bus. This is because nothing changes in my story till chapter 3 after the bus crash.**

````````~A~````````

"**Often, a school is your best bet-perhaps not for education but certainly for protection from an undead attack." ― Max Brooks, The Zombie Survival Guide.**

"**Blood is really warm, it's like drinking hot chocolate but with more screaming." ― Ryan Mecum, Zombie Haiku: Good Poetry for Your...Brains **

"**This is the way the world ends; not with a bang or a whimper, but with zombies breaking down the back door." ― Amanda Hocking, Hollowland**

````````~A~````````

**Sitting in the dark,**

**I can't forget.**

**Even now,**

**I realize the time**

**I'll never get.**

**Another story**

**Of the Bitter Pills of Fate. - Dead Memories, Slipknot.**

````````~A~````````

**Dead Sleeper: Chapter 1 - Dead Memory. (Project Sleeper.)**

Mr. and Mrs. Komuro awaited for news on their son Takashi who had been abducted a year earlier, after having left for his first day of school at the age of sixteen. After a year of searching they had woken up this morning to find Takashi dumped unconscious in their front lawn in the same clothes he had be taken in.

"Mr. and Mrs Komuro?" Said a Doctor.

The Komuro's turned around to see Dr. Akio Takeda standing in the door way. "Ah Dr. Takeda is Takashi Awake?" Asked Mr. Komuro.

Dr Takeda smiled lightly. "Yes your son is awake and asking for you." Said the Doctor.

"That's great may we go see him?" Asked Mrs. Komuro after having let out a sigh of relief. At this the Doctor frowned slightly. "Before I let you in to go see him there is some matters I need to discuss with the two of you first." Said Dr. Takeda getting serious.

"What is it Doctor?" Asked Mr. Komuro now worried.

"Well the first thing you should know is that your son has know memory of the past year of his life." Dr. Takeda told the couple.

"What do you mean Doctor? Why would he not remember?" Asked Mr. Komuro, as Mrs Komuro had tears in her eyes.

"Well there are a multitude of reasons that someone can suffer memory loss. Such as blunt force trauma to the head, or memory repression when the victim sees or goes through something traumatic. Which given what else we discovered seems to be the most likely." Said the Doctor.

"Oh god what do you mean? What did you discover?" Asked Mr. Komuro.

"When we were examining your son we discovered that over 38% of your son's body is made up of scar tissue." Said the Doctor getting a gasp of shock and horror form Mrs. Komuro. "We don't know what happened to your son, but I think whatever it was we can safely assume it wasn't pleasant. One last thing before you go see him, was your son ever involved in any gang or criminal activity?" Asked Dr. Takeda.

"What!? No! No our Takashi would never do anything like that." Said Mrs. Komuro shocked that the doctor would ask such a thing.

"She's right Doctor I know our son, he's a good kid." Said Mr. Komuro.

"I'm sorry if I offended you. The reason I asked is we found a tattoo on him." Said Dr, Takeda, getting a look of shock from the parents.

"What kind of tattoo?" Asked Mr. Komuro.

"A Bar-code on the inside of his left wrist." Said the Doctor. "Listen I'm only telling you all this to warn you that we don't know whats going to trigger his memory. It could come back a little at a time or it could all come flooding back in a flash. So just be careful."

````````~SIX MONTHS LATER~````````

Takashi sighed as he leaned against rail of the school roof. It had not been a good six months since his return. Firstly he had to study for over Three months to take a test just to see if he could stay with his age group. Though oddly enough the test wasn't that much of a challenge, in fact none of his school work was that much of a problem now days. It would seem that whatever happened to him in the year that he had been gone, it made him smarter at lest.

Then there was the fact that he now had to wear a leather wrist-band on his left wrist just so people wouldn't think he was yakuza. But that wasn't the worst, what Takashi rated the worst was five months ago Rei Miyamoto the girl whom he had loved since he was a child ditched him for his best friend Hisashi Igou.

_'Some best friend.'_ Thought Takashi bitterly. He knew he shouldn't think that way, but he couldn't help it. Apparently after he had gone missing Rei leaned heavily on Hisashi for support. During that year the two had grown close to one another. Until they shared their first kiss, on the night of Takashi's return no-less. They had spent that first month of his return trying to think of a way to tell him.

As it turned out they didn't even have to tell him.

````````~MINI FLASH BACK~````````

FIVE MONTHS EARLIER

Takashi was walking to Rei's house finally having worked up the courage to tell her how he feels for her, losing a year of your life can really put things in perspective. Sadly he would soon find that he had waited too long. Right as he turned the corner of the street that led to Rei's house, He saw Rei walk out of her front gate...Hand in hand with Hisashi.

Takashi could only watch in horror as his best friend was looking lovingly into the eyes of the woman he loved, and as she looked just as lovingly back at him. He had never felt more betrayed in his life. Just then the two turned spotting Takashi, Takashi unable to stomach the look of guilt in their eyes turned and ran.

"TAKASHI WAIT!" He heard Rei scream.

But Takashi didn't stop, he knew he had to get away not because of what he had seen, but because of what he had felt. Because right before they saw him Takashi really, truly, felt like KILLING Hisashi.

````````~END FLASH BACK~````````

He hadn't really spoken with them much since then. Luckily he only had one class with them which he now tended to skip. He remembered back when they were kids and she pinky promised to marry him one day. The day she crossed her heart. "Pinky promise, Cross my heart and hope to die. Yeah right!" Mumbled Takashi.

It was at that moment that Takashi saw a commotion down by the gate.

````````~TIME SKIP~````````

A FEW HOURS LATER.

"LOOK OUT IT'S GOING TO CRASH!" Yelled Takashi as he grabbed Rei and jumped out of the way of the on coming bus hitting his head in the prossess. The bus burst into flames as Takashi was trying to shake the cobwebs out of his head.

"Komuro-Kun are you alright!?" Yelled Saeko Busujima.

"Yeah! Let's meet back up at the east police station!" Takashi yelled back.

"At what time?!" She asked in return.

"5! If not tonight then tomorrow!" Yelled Takashi in answer to her question.

"Come on Rei we need to get out of here" Said Takashi as he grabbed her hand and started walking, still feeling a little off from that bump on the head. It was at that point he though he heard Rei ask something.

_**"What..."**_

"Did you say something Rei?" Asked Takashi looking at the clearly confused girl.

"What are you talking about Takashi? I haven't said anything." Said Rei.

"Oh okay." Said Takashi shrugging it off.

After they made it a few more blocks to a shop that sold motorbikes Takashi was about to steal one when he heard the voice again.

_**"What is..."**_

"Alright Rei cut it out!" Snapped Takashi.

"Cut what out? What the hell are you talking about Takashi?" Rei snapped back getting pissed of with him.

Takashi was about to retort when suddenly his head started swimming and he fell to his hands and knees.

_**"What is your mission soldier!?"**_

"Takashi!" Rei called out in alarm. but Takashi didn't hear her because suddenly his dead memory had sprang back to life as sure as _THEY _had sprang back to life. Takashi could do nothing as the lost year of his life came flooding back with a vengeance.

````````~MINI FLASH BACK~````````

"What is your mission soldier?" Asked a man in a white coat.

"To eliminate and destroy all threats to this nation and it government, Sir!" Said Takashi in a robotic kind of voice.

````````~SCENE CHANGE~````````

"Prepare the injection!" Said the man in the white coat. As Takashi was strapped to a lab table.

````````~SCENE CHANGE~````````

"This man is a rapist and a murderer. We've promised to let him go if he kills you. So if you wish to live you had better kill him first." Said a man over a loud speaker.

````````~SCENE CHANGE~````````

"Congratulations Agent Tora,(Tiger) you just have one more thing to do and then you can return home. We are sending you on an assassination mission. This will be your final test for Project Sleeper." Said a man in a military uniform.

````````~END FLASH BACK~````````

"Takashi! Speak to me!" Said Rei on the verge of hysterics.

"I-I remember." Said Takashi in a whisper.

"What? What do you remember?" Asked Rei still not fully calmed down.

"I remember everything!" Said Takashi as he looked at Rei. Rei took a step back as the look in Takashi's face scared her more then _THEY _did. While she didn't recognize at that moment she would soon come to know what that look was.

It was the look of a trained killer.

**AND CUT!**

**A.N- Well this is the first chapter of DEAD Sleeper, Tell me what you think, I love when people leave a review. I don't know when my next update will be, due to the fact I have other stories in need of updating and I need to get on the ball with those.**


	2. DEAD Serious

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool of the Dead or any of its characters. That right goes to Satou Daisuke. I'm just a fan who thought It would be cool if Takashi kicked a lot of ass.**

* * *

**Warning: Sexual content in this chapter.**

* * *

"**I am a soldier, I fight where I am told, and I win where I fight."- General George S. Patton.**

"**Use your head; cut off theirs." - Max Brooks, The Zombie Survival Guide.  
**

* * *

**So, what if I never hold you, yeah **

**Or kiss your lips again?**

**So I never want to leave you **

**And the memories of us to see **

**I beg don't leave me****- Avenged Sevenfold – Seize The Day.**

* * *

**Dead Sleeper Chapter 2 - DEAD Serious.**

* * *

**Last Time On Dead Sleeper**

"I remember everything!" Said Takashi as he looked at Rei. Rei took a step back as the look in Takashi's face scared her more then _THEY _did. While she didn't recognize at that moment she would soon come to know what that look was.

It was the look of a trained killer.

**And Now...**

* * *

"What do you mean _'You remember everything'_? Takashi you're not making any sense." Said Rei worried for her childhood friend.

"Rei! The missing year, I remember the missing year!"Said Takashi hurriedly as he began to look for a motorcycle with any gas in it.

"Wait you remember it? But how?" Asked Rei as she looked at Takashi.

"I guess that bump on the head, or maybe the trauma of seeing dead people come back, just to attack the living. Either way I remember now, I remember who took me, what they did to me, everything! I remember everything!" Said Takashi as he found a bike with some gas still in it.

"Wait! You mean you really were abducted?" Asked Rei in shock.

"Yes! I was taken on my way to school. I remember I was looking forward to seeing if we would be in any of the same classes, when POW! The lights went out. Next thing I know I'm waking up in a room with no windows." Said Takashi, as he started the bike up.

"Me and Hisas-... I mean _We _always just thought you ran-away." Said Rei in a small voice, unable to fully say Hisashi's name.

At this Takashi looked at Rei, his eyes gaining a hardened almost accusing look to them. "You and Hisashi believed what you wanted to believe." Said Takashi with a bitter edge to his voice, that hit Rei like a slap to the face. Causing her to take a step back.

"Takashi I-" Rei tried to say only to be cut off.

"Forget about it. Just-Just get on, we need to get out of here, before any of _them _show up."Said Takashi now sounding more defeated then anything.

Rei nodded and hopped on the bike. It was at that moment that a sudden thought entered her head. "Wait! Do you even know how to operate this thing?"She asked.

Takashi turned his head to look at her."Rei, you would be shocked at what all I know how to do." He said with a smirk. After Rei had gotten on the bike Takashi took off like a proverbial bat out of hell.

"Where are you going Takashi!? The police station is the other way!" Asked Rei when she noticed that Takashi was going in the opposite direction.

"We not going to the police station! At lest not yet!"Answered Takashi.

"WHAT!? WHY NOT!?" Asked Rei freaking out again, thinking Takashi was losing his mind.

"First we need to get some gas in this thing! Then There are somethings I need to get, after that we can go!" Said Takashi.

"What kind of things!?"She asked.

"You'll See!"Was all Takashi said.

About ten minutes later they came upon a wrecked police cruiser. After searching the cruiser all they found was a Smith & Wesson M37 Air Weight, with five extra bullets giving them a grand total of ten shots. And an ASP baton. Takashi took the gun and stuck it in his belt where it would be hidden by his school jacket, and Rei took the baton.

Another fifteen minutes later and they had found a gas station, but it was a pay at pump and nether had any money on them. So Takashi Had went inside to get money out of the register, leaving Rei outside to act as a look out. Takashi had taken great joy in smashing the register and had just grabbed the money when heard Rei scream. Running outside what he saw made him him stop in his tracks. Some wanna be thug was holding a knife to Rei's neck.

"Quite a hot bitch you have here bro." Said the thug, as he held Rei with one arm around her waist the other holding the knife to her neck.

"Look we don't want any trouble, take whatever you want just let her go."Said Takashi in a calm voice with both hands held out in front of him, Hoping to defuse the situation.

"Oh but what if she is what I want? Its not like I'd go for one of them undead bitches!" Said the thug laughing manically.

Meanwhile Takashi was trying to think of a way out of this._'What can I do? I could just shoot him, but the gun shot would attract _Them, _and we don't have enough gas to get far enough away.' _Thought Takashi.

"Now if you don't want me to kill this bitch, drop your bat and hand over the keys to the bike!"Said the thug.

_'That's it! I know what to do!' _Thought Takashi getting an Idea."It's out of gas" Said Takashi as he set his bat down.

"You think I'm stupid!? I saw you go in there to get money, so fill it up! And nothing funny or the bitch bleeds, got it!" Said the thug. Takashi nodded his head and did as he was told, mostly because this was just what he wanted. After the tank was full Takashi tried one more time to solve this peacefully.

"Look you can take the bike, but would you please let the girl go?" Asked Takashi.

"Let her go? Why would I do that? Just look at these tits, and I bet her pussy is just as hot!" Said the thug as he grabbed Rei' left breast causing her to cry out in both pain and disgust. Little did the wanna be thug know, that he had just signed his death warrant.

"But I tell you what, if she means so much to you I'll give her back after I'm done, as long as you don't mind sloppy seconds! HA-HA-HA-HA! Now be a good little boy and put those key on the ground and walk away."The thug continued, laughing the whole time.

"Okay! I'm putting the keys down." Said Takashi pretending to be scared as he sat the keys on the ground and turned around to make it look like he was going to walk away.

"TAKASHI WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DO-" Rei tried to scream,only to be cut off by the thug.

"SHUT UP CUNT!" Yelled the thug.

But that moment of distraction was all Takashi needed. As he spun around drawing the gun at the same time. Before the thug could even register the fact that things didn't go as planed a 38 caliber slug had passed through his forehead.

"Maybe that will teach you to mess with someone else's woman you piece of shit!" Said Takashi as he spit on the corps. Meanwhile Rei was almost in a state of shock. The bullet had traveled so close to her head that she had felt the wind off of it. But despite her fear she was pleased that Takashi still considered her, 'his woman'.

"Rei we need to get out of here! That gun shot is sure to attract _Them!_" Said Takashi as he took Rei by the hand and lead her to the bike.

"You killed him!" Said Rei still a little shocked.

"Yes. I did." Said Takashi calmly as he started up the bike and took off.

"Why are you so calm! You just killed someone! People usually freak out the first time they have to take a life! SO WHY ARE YOU SO CALM!?"Yelled Rei freaking out enough for the both of them!

"Calm down Rei before you make me flip this bike over! The reason I'm so calm is that this isn't the first time I've been forced to kill someone!" Said Takashi succeeding in shocking the poor girl even more. After about five minutes of dead silence, Rei found her voice again.

"H-How many?"Asked Rei.

"How many what?"Asked Takashi back. Though he had a damned good idea what she was asking, and really didn't want to answer her.

"How many have you killed Takashi?"Asked Rei in a more demanding voice.

Takashi let out a sigh, He should have known she wouldn't let it go."Not including _Them? _About Ten." Said Takashi making Rei's eyes go wide.

"TEN!? B-B-But why?"She asked.

"Look, it all has to do with that missing year, whichI will explain when we get to where we are going." Said Takashi as he continued to fly down road.

"Takashi why does it look like we are heading by to the school?"Asked Rei. Hoping they were not going back to that hell hole.

"The things I need were put close to the school so I could get to them easier."Said Takashi. About twenty minutes later, they pulled up to what looked like an old abandon shed in the middle of a field.

"What could be in _there_ that we need so bad?"Asked Rei putting emphasis on the word, there. At this Takashi gave her another smirk.

"You'll see." Was all he said, as he dismounted the bike, Rei doing the same. Opening the door of the shed, the two childhood friends walked inside. Only to see a completely empty shed.

"It's empty Takashi! This was just a waist of time."Said Rei getting upset.

"Looks can be deceiving Rei! Just give me a minute."Said Takashi as he started feeling along the wall.

"AH HA! I've found it!" Said Takashi as he removed a small section of the wall, Revealing a laser scanner like you would find at a self check out in a store.

"While I'll admit its weird finding a laser scanner hidden in a wall, what good is it going to do us."Asked Rei.

"Just watch and see." Said Takashi as he rolled up his left sleeve, and removed his leather arm band. Rei caught on immediately.

"Your tattoo!" Rei gasp.

Takashi placed his Bar-code tattoo under the scanner. The next moment there was a snap and a hiss as a section of the floor opened up to reveal a stair case going down.

"You see now? This shed is just a cover for the real reason we are here."Said Takashi as he started to walk down the stairs, Rei following after him. At the bottom of the stairs was a huge metal door with no knob on it, just another scanner. Takashi once again placed his Bar-code under the scanner, only to hear a robotic female voice.

"Please say passphrase." Said the voice.

"The sleeping Tiger awakens to hunt its pray." Said Takashi in a clear voice.

"Passphrase correct. Voice recognition complete. Welcome, Agent Tora."Said the voice, as the door opened up.

"Who was that speaking, Takashi?"Asked Rei.

"Oh don't worry that was just Via."Said Takashi.

"Who is Via?"Asked Rei, as she felt a momentary jealousy, picturing a beautiful woman in a lab coat.

"V.I.A Virtual, Intelligent, Assistant or Via for short."Said Takashi in way of explanation.

"You mean like Artificial Intelligence?"Asked Rei in shock.

"No. More like Simulated Intelligence. Via can't really think for herself, but her programing is so advanced that anyone not aware of this fact, would think she was an A.I. All Agents of Project Sleeper have one, They're damn useful." Said Takashi.

"Wait what is Project Sleeper? And why did Via call you an Agent?"Asked Rei not liking where this was going.

"Lets go inside where it is safe and I will tell you." Said Takashi.

As they walked through the door the lights came on automatically. Rei could not believe her eyes, they were now in a huge room. All around the room was guns,clothes, ammo crates, and various other types of equipment, there was even a few vehicles. It really looked like something out of one of Hirano's wet dreams. On the right side of the room was a huge computer terminal, and on the left was a door that lead to another room. Straight ahead of them was an elevator that look like it was used to take the vehicles to the surface.

After he closed the door that they just came from Takashi turned to face Rei."Let's have a seat, You're going to want to be setting for this." Said Takashi as he led her to a table in the corner of the room. After they had both took a seat Takashi let out a sigh as he began to explain.

"Project Sleeper was a joint Project between our government and the American government. The point of the Project was to take ordinary average citizens, I'm talking about people you would never suspect of being government agents. And turn them in to sleeper agents. Now the Agents chosen were not chosen at random. They had to fit a certain genetic profile. Are you following me so far?" Asked Takashi. Rei could only nod mutely, as she was have a hard time believing what she was hearing.

"Good. The reason they had to fit that profile, is about seven years ago American scientist by the name Dr. John Cohan invented a serum that they found, when combined with a certain catalyst, cause the recipient to change in quite a few useful ways." Said Takashi, only to be interrupted by Rei.

"What kind of ways?" She asked.

"It basically enhances everything about a person, speed, strength, agility, even intelligence. To super human and near super human levels, if you fit the genetic profile. There have even been some cases where it caused a few to show signs of other abilities." Said Takashi giving Rei a moment to take it all in.

"What kind of abilities?"Asked Rei after a moment.

"In one case E.S.P, in another Pyrokinesis. Though from what I understand, it's rear for that to happen."Answered Takashi.

"What happens if a person doesn't fit the genetic profile?"Asked Rei, not really sure she even wanted to know.

"Well, The lucky ones die, and the not so lucky ones...Change." Said Takashi.

"Change? What do you they cha-...Wait. Are you saying..._THEM!?_"Asked Rei, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach.

"I was never told what they changed into, But its the only thing I can think of to explain all of this." Said Takashi.

"Did you?"Asked Rei not really being vary clear, but Takashi understood the question anyway.

"Yes and No. I was given the Serum but not the Catalyst. It would have been to noticeable for a High school student, in an adult, people would just think they had been working out. But a sixteen year old would have drawn some attention. So I was ordered to not use the Catalyst until after I graduated. But don't worry I fit the profile." Answered Takashi. After a moment Takashi continued.

"Now back to the story. Those of us that were chosen were taken and more or less programed to be the perfect killers."Said Takashi only to once again be interrupted.

"What do you mean programed?"Asked Rei.

"Do you remember that American movie we watched when we were younger The Matrix? You remember how all they had to do to learn a skill was download it in to their brain."Asked Takashi, getting a nod.

"Well its kind of like that. By attaching a Bio-Chip onto our nervous system. They were able to upload whatever they wanted us to know straight into our brain, and not just knowledge or fake memories. But muscle memories as well. Things that would take someone years to learn, we learned in months. I'm talking weapons knowledge, martial arts, combat operations, tactical maneuvers! How to drive, fly, or operate just about anything!" Said Takashi, getting louder near the end.

Then he got quiet, before speaking in a voice so low that Rei almost didn't hear him.

"But it also put us under their control. When we were activated we did whatever we were told. But when we were put back in sleep mode we wouldn't remember a thing. But for whatever reason my programing must have gotten messed up, because I remember everything, and I've not been activated yet."Finished Takashi, Feeling like a weight had been lifted off of him.

"Takashi? When you said that you had killed before..." Rei trailed off not knowing how voice her question. Everything she had heard so far sounded like something out of a movie. But it was real, and it happened to her friend.

"The first time was a murderer, they had told him if he killed me they would let him go free. But what they really wanted was for me to kill him. The point of it was to break down my mental barriers, make me easier to program. The second time was to test just how well my programing stuck. The other Seven kills were on my first mission. The tenth you saw for yourself." Said Takashi softly.

After that they sat in silence for a few minutes each lost in there own thoughts. Finally Takashi stood up and began to walk to the door that she had noticed earlier.

"Wait! Where are you going?"She asked not really wanting to be alone.

"Through that door is a room, and in that room is the Catalyst."Said Takashi emotionlessly.

"Takashi WAIT! What if you change? I can't lose you to!"She said scared she would lose Takashi the same way she lost Hisashi. Takashi turned around and gave her a comforting smile as he pulled her into his arms.

"You won't ever lose me Rei. But if we want to survive this, I'll need the Catalyst and it's not like it matters that I'm still a high school student anymore. Besides I already told you, I fit the profile."Whispered Takashi in Rei's ear. After letting go they walked to the door. Turning toward Rei Takashi spoke.

"Rei listen, I need you to stay out here okay?"Takashi told her.

"What? But why?"Asked Rei.

"This process isn't really pleasant, And I don't want you to have to see it. Plus, I have to get naked."Said Takashi smiling cheekily at the end, making Rei blush.

"Okay, I will stay out here."Rei conceded.

"Good, Now it is vary important that you stay out here and don't interrupt until after the process is finished."Said Takashi.

"But how will I know if it's finished?"Asked Rei. At this Takashi turned around and looked at her dead in the eyes.

"Simple. The screaming will have stopped."Said Takashi in a non humorous voice. Making Rei take a hard swallow.

"Via prepare the Catalyst!" Said Takashi in a loud voice, as he walked in the room.

"As you command Agent Tora."Said Via's robotic voice.

It wasn't even ten minutes after Takashi closed the door, that Rei found out what Takashi meant about the screaming.

"**RAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**Came Takashi's agonized scream form the room. For the next thirty minutes, that was all Rei could hear as she sat by the door and cried. Finally the screaming came to an end.

Quickly getting on her feet Rei rush in the room, however what she saw when she got in there made her stop in her tracks. All around the room was in assortment of computers and monitors, but it was what was in the center of the room that had made her freeze, and caused her to have a nose bleed. There in the center was a glass tube with various hoses attached to it. And inside the glass tube naked as the day he was born, was the new and improved Takashi Komuro. And boy was he improved!

The old Takashi stood at about 5.7 and was skinny but not really muscular. But this Takashi stood at lest 5.11 with a much more muscular build to him. He had the body of a pro athlete. But it was what was between his legs that had caused the nose bleed.

Now, Rei had only ever "_Been"_ with Hisashi, but she knew most guys were not that large._'Has that always been that size? Or is it part of the change?'_Rei thought to herself as she tried to control the heat seemed to be spreading through out her body.

"Transformation complete."Said Via, as the glass tube opened up and Takashi came stumbling out. Snapping out of her dirty thoughts Rei rushed over and help Takashi to a chair, after grabbing his school jacket to cover his nakedness.

"Takashi are you okay? How do you?"Asked Rei concerned.

"Anybody get the number of the bus that ran me over?"Asked Takashi in a dazed voice. It started with a snicker, then a cough, and a laugh and soon they were both rolling on the floor laughing.

In midst of their rolling Takashi's jacket had fallen off leaving him in just his birthday suit. As they began to calm down, Takashi looked at Rei to see her red in the face and trying to catch her breath, from all the laughing. Takashi thought that he had never seen anyone so beautiful. Without any conscious thought he leaned in and kissed her full on the lips. For a minute she froze, then she was kissing him back.

Rei couldn't believe what was happening, Takashi, The boy she had loved ever-since she was a child was kissing her and she was kissing him back. She had long ago given up hope of ever getting to do this. Takashi had always been a little closed off, never really discussing how he felt for anything. And sadly that included her, So by the time he had been abducted she had already begun to wonder if he really liked her or if she was just wasting her time waiting for him.

Then when he had gone missing, she was devastated. For the first three months she barely spoke to anyone, and spent most of her nights crying herself to sleep. It had been Hisashi who had pulled her out of her funk. Hisashi had taken Takashi's disappearance hard as well, The two men had been best friends almost as long she and Takashi had been friends. It had been Hisashi opening up to her about how he was feeling that allowed her to start to pull herself together, simply knowing that she was not alone in missing him had been a huge relief.

Takashi had been right when he said that she and Hisashi had believed what they had wanted to. As the year passed on and her and Hisashi's feeling grew deeper the feeling of guilt grew with them,the feeling that they were betraying their friend. So it just became easier to believe the rumors that Takashi had runaway with an older woman or to join a gang or something.

She still remembered the night Takashi returned. She had been in her room, feeling happier then she had in awhile she and Hisashi had just had their third successful date which ended in her first real kiss. She was just about to send Hisashi a good night text when her mom came in with the news that turned her world up side down.

Takashi had been found by his parents that morning unconscious and covered in scars. With no memory of the year that had passed. He also had a tattoo which coupled with his scars gave credit to the gang theory. At first she had been ecstatic to that Takashi had returned, until she realized that she would have to tell him about her and Hisashi. She knew that she wouldn't leave Hisashi, how could she when she had no prof that Takashi wouldn't leave her to be with his gang again.

So she had made up her mind that she and Hisashi would just have to find a way to tell him. But that had been where they made their biggest mistake, instead of just coming out and telling him like they should have. They kept on finding reasons to put it off, until that one fateful day a month later when Takashi had caught them together. She could still remember the crushed look on his face right before he took off.

She had screamed his name to try to get him to stop, to try to explain but it was to late. She knew she had lost him, knew that he would never forgive her. So she did the only thing she could do, she threw herself mined body and soul into her relationship with Hisashi, vowing not to lose him as well. It came to a head when two weeks ago she had given her virginity to Hisashi, something that for the longest time she had been saving for Takashi.

But now Hisashi was no longer here and unlike Takashi, he was never coming back. And now here she was kissing the boy, NO! The MAN she had always loved but could never seem to have.

When the need for air became to great Takashi pulled away. Intending to apologize for losing control like he had, but before he could get the words out, Rei pulled him back in for another kiss. But this kiss was different then the last, where the first kiss had been soft and sweet, this kiss was passionate and...hungry?

It wasn't long before Takashi was completely lost in the passion of the kiss. He couldn't remember if it had been her or himself that took her shirt off. But he could remember that it had been him to remove her bra, and it wasn't long after that, that the rest of her clothes came off. For the next few hours Rei Miyamoto and Takashi Komuro did their level best to make each other forget everything that had ever went wrong between them.

* * *

(The Next Day)

Rei woke up sometime later, feeling sore in a few spots but happier then she could ever remember. As she sat up and yawned she noticed that she was now on a cot with a sheet covering her nakedness. She figured that Takashi must have laid her on the cot after she had dozed off. She smiled at the memory of what had made her so tired. She remembered when her and Hisashi had slept together, Hisashi had only been able to last a grand total of ten minutes. As it had been both of their first times the whole thing had been more awkward then erotic.

But with Takashi not only had he been able to last hours, but it was like he somehow knew where and how she wanted to be touched. He took his time with her, drawing out each exquisitely torturous moment. He had her begging for release before he would give it to her. He had given her more pleasure in those three hours then she had thought possible.

Rei now understood the truth of the situation, that she had never been meant for Hisashi. That the love she had for him should have only ever been that of a friend. That she had given to Hisashi what was always meant for Takashi. Not only her heart but her body as well, and she swore right then that she would do what ever it took to make up for that.

Figuring that she needed to get up and find Takashi she stood up taking the sheet with her until she could find her clothes. But as she stood up she noticed that one of the sore spots she had was going to make walking a real chore!

_'Well worth it!' _Was her only thought.

Meanwhile Takashi sat at the table that he and Rei had talked at the night before. He was now fully dressed, in a white form fitting tee shirt, tan cargo pants black American tanker boots the ones with the straps instead of laces.

Over top of his shirt he wore an olive green Kevlar vest with multiple pouches that allowed him to carry up to twelve rifle magazines, two in each pouch. As well as six hand gun clips again two in each pouch. It also had a pouch for shot gun shells, as well as one for a radio on his left shoulder. He also had on knee and elbow pads, as well as black fingerless gloves.

He had two Colt 1911's holstered on each thigh. On his back were two swords that were both comically and appropriately called secret agent swords.(A.N If you ever watched Arrow on the CW, Think of Slade Wilson's swords.) On and around the table were things he thought that they might need to survive in this new hell hole they found themselves in. Such as weapons, ammo, M,R,E's(Meals Ready to Eat.) two way radios complete with headsets, clamor mines. And last but not lest underwear.

He had already put most of this stuff in duffel bags ready to be stowed in the back of the vehicle they would be taking, his new pride and joy a Conquest Knight XV! The XV is an SUV on steroids, it's basically a tank without the main gun. It is so armored that it makes the Humvee look like a wimp, the XV could take a 50cal round without blinking.

But what made his so great is Project Sleeper had tricked it out with the latest gas saving technology. It could now go upwards to over six hundred miles on a tank of gas, granted it was a big tank. The XV seats six people with room to spare, so it was perfect for their group.

Currently though Takashi was just doing a functions check on his preferred the LWCR M6A2 PSD. In looks and functionality it was basically an M16, but the PSD fired a bigger round with a lot more knock down power. Yet it was still deadly accurate. He had his set up with a forward grip with flashlight, a holographic reflex sight, and a 5x flip to side scope behind it. This allowed him to shoot from a distance with the scope or flip it to the side and use the reflex sight for close quarters combat.

All in all Takashi looked like he was gearing up for war, and if you think about it, he was. Takashi sighed once again as the guilt from last night washed over him, he had been doing everything he could think of to stay busy so he wouldn't think of it. He had got too caught up in the moment to stop and think that Rei had just lost her boyfriend that day, hell he had been the one to kill him!

And then what does he go and do? Takes advantage of her vulnerability! He had to be the lowest form of scum on this planet, he knew she would hate him now. Just as he knew that he would deserve it, he would of course apologize to her when she wakes up. But he knew she had no reason to ever forgive him. But maybe she would at lest let him atone for his actions by making sure she got to her parents safely, before she kicked him out of her life forever.

After all it was just his kind of luck to lose the woman he loves, after sharing the greatest night of his life with her.

**AND CUT!**

* * *

**A.N: Well what do you think of the story so far? Just to let you know Project Sleeper will play a big part in this story. I would also like to know if I should give Takashi an ability or not. If you think Yah or Nay you can leave a review or just PM me. Oh yeah Via will be the only major OC that you will see... or well in this case hear in this story. **

**If you want to get an idea of what Takashi is dressed like just think of a STARS officer from Resident Evil Apocalypse. And that is pretty much what he is dressed like. By the way for all you car and gun nuts like myself, all guns and vehicles mentioned in this story are real just do a search online for them to know what they look like.**

**I will try my best to get a new chapter out in the next day or two, but no promises or anything. Well if you read it and liked it or hated it, leave me a review I would love to hear what you think. Well I guess I will see you next time on Dead Sleeper.**


	3. DEAD Run

******Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool of the Dead or any of its characters. That right goes to Satou Daisuke. I'm just a fan who thought It would be cool if Takashi kicked a lot of ass.**

* * *

**Warning: It gets a little angsty as well as fluffy in this chapter.**

* * *

"**Most people don't believe something can happen until it already has. That's not stupidity or weakness, that's just human nature." - Max Brooks, World War Z: An Oral History of the Zombie War.**

"**The monsters that rose from the dead, they are nothing compared to the ones we carry in our hearts." - Max Brooks, World War Z: An Oral History of the Zombie War. **

* * *

**Well I guess  
You took my youth  
I gave it all away  
Like the birth of a  
New-found joy  
This love would end in rage  
And when she died  
I couldn't cry  
The pride within my soul  
You left me incomplete  
All alone as the  
Memories now unfold. - PanterA, ****Cemetery Gates.**

* * *

**Dead Sleeper, Chapter 3 – DEAD Run.**

* * *

**Last time on Dead Sleeper...**

Takashi sighed once again as the guilt from last night washed over him, he had been doing everything he could think of to stay busy so he wouldn't think of it. He had got too caught up in the moment to stop and think that Rei had just lost her boyfriend that day, hell he had been the one to kill him!

And then what does he go and do? Takes advantage of her vulnerability! He had to be the lowest form of scum on this planet, he knew she would hate him now. Just as he knew that he would deserve it, he would of course apologize to her when she wakes up. But he knew she had no reason to ever forgive him. But maybe she would at lest let him atone for his actions by making sure she got to her parents safely, before she kicked him out of her life forever.

After all it was just his kind of luck to lose the woman he loves, after sharing the greatest night of his life with her.

**And Now The Continuation...**

* * *

**Time: 1200 Hours.**

**Personal: Takashi Komuro, Aka: Agent Tora.**

**Location: Tokonosu, Japan - Secret P.S(Project Sleeper) Equipment Room, Set Up For Agent Tora.**

Takashi had just finished putting a suppressor on his M6A2 PSD, so as not to draw too much of _Their _attention. When Rei came into view, now dressed back into her clothes from yesterday. Pretending not to notice her, in the hopes of putting the conversation he knew was coming off for a minute longer. Grabbing an M14 sniper rifle complete with suppressor, recoil pad, and check rest, and a bi-pod as well, he began to do a functions check on it.

"What are you doing?" Asked Rei as she walked up to the table. If Takashi had only looked up he would have seen that far from being upset as he thought, she was smiling wider then she had in a long time. But instead of looking at her, he kept working on the rifle.

"Making sure we have everything we need to survive." Said Takashi as he sat the rifle down, still not looking at Rei. Not wanting to see the disappointment and hatred that she surly had for him now. Deciding to just go ahead and get it out the way, Takashi began to speak while looking at the floor. "Listen Rei about last night, I just wanted to say-"

"It was amazing I know!" Interrupted Rei, Thinking Takashi was was going to comment on how passionate their love making had been. Takashi's head snapped up in an instant, Looking at Rei with a shocked look on his face.

"You thought it was amazing?" Asked Takashi stunned. He had been sure Rei would hate him.

"Y-You didn't?" Asked Rei Hurt, having miss read the question and the look on Takashi's face.

"What!? No! No it was wonderful, _You _were wonderful!" Said Takashi wondering how she could even think such a thing. Rei smiled and let out a sigh, her confidence now restored. She had been afraid that she wasn't any good.

"It's just that, I thought you would be angry at me." Continued Takashi in a soft voice. It was now Rei's turn to be shocked.

"Why would I be angry at you Takashi?" Asked Rei not understanding where Takashi could get that she was angry at him from.

Takashi began to speak and as he did everything he had been feeling guilty about spilled out. "Because I-I took advantage of you! You just lost Hisashi, and I should have waited, I shouldn't have came on to you like I did! I should have given you more time to grieve! I understand if you hate me, I totally deserve-" **'SMACK!'**

"YOU'RE AN ASS TAKASHI!" Shouted Rei with tears in her eyes, as she nursed the hand she had just used to slap Takashi. Meanwhile Takashi was stunned beyond words, he had never gotten Rei mad enough to hit him before. Ignoring the stunned look on Takashi face Rei continued, still loud but no longer yelling.

"Do you think I'm some helpless little girl who doesn't know what she wants!? Because I'm not! I wanted last night just as much as you did! Hell I wanted last night ever since we were fifteen, but you were too much of a _JERK_ to show me if you felt the same!" Said Rei with tears still rolling down her face, yelling the word, Jerk.

Rei turned around wanting nothing more then to get away from Takashi for a little while. But before she could take a single step she felt two vary strong arms wrap around her. She was about to yelling again when Takashi spoke softly in her ear, inadvertently sending chills down her spine.

"You're right! I am so so sorry Rei, I was a jerk. I should have told you how I felt a long time ago. I am so sorry that its taken me this long. And you were also right back on the school roof, when you accused me of hating Hisashi. I was so jealous that he got to be with you, that I lost my chance to be with you. He got to be with the girl I loved, and I hated him for that! And I hate myself because some small part of me I can't control is glad he is dead! Glad because now I get a second chance to tell you that I love you!" Finished Takashi, as he let go of a shocked Rei.

"W-What did you just s-say?" Stuttered Rei, as she turned back around to face him.

"I said I Love you! I love you Rei Miyamoto, and I always have!" Said Takashi looking Rei deep in the eyes.

"I love you to Takashi!" Said Rei, with tears once again in her eyes, but these tears weren't tears of anger or frustration. But tears of joy mixed with a little bit of shame, because a small part of her was also glad. Glad that her and Takashi were finally free to be together.

Taking the initiative this time, Rei pulled Takashi into a kiss. It didn't take long before the kiss turned heated, and would have led to a repeat performance of last night had Via not chose that exact moment to interrupt.

"Agent Tora." Via called over the speaker system, causing the young couple to break apart.

"Yes Via?" Asked Takashi sounding a bit more bitter then he meant to.

"Sir, I've finished doing as you requested. All the files are awaiting for you to view them." Said Via, making Takashi's face go from annoyed to pleased and Rei's to go from annoyed to annoyed and confused.

"That's great! Great Job Via!" Said Takashi happily.

"Just, doing as I was programed to do sir." Said Via, Sounding more pleased with herself then a V.I should be able too. Takashi noticed it but decided to let it go for now.

"Alright Via I want you to upload the files as well as yourself onto the on board computer in the XV." Ordered Takashi.

"What's going on Takashi?" Asked Rei, well and truly confused.

"While you were asleep, I asked Via to hack into Project Sleeper's Main computer network and gather information." Explained Takashi.

"What kind of information?" Asked Rei.

"Bases, weapon cashes, secret projects, and anything that might help us figure out what the hell is going on, and more importantly how to stop it!" Said Takashi, It was then he remembered that he had something for Rei.

"Oh yeah! I have something for you!" Said Takashi as he pick up a gun that on the table, and handed it to her.

"Takashi I don't know how to you a gun!" Said Rei, as she looked at the huge weapon in her hands.

"That's the beauty of this gun, it's an AA-12 fully automatic 12 gauge shotgun. It has a twenty round drum that makes reloading easy! It also has a recoil suppressor that makes it where you can fire this one handed if you wanted to. Just point in the general direction of their head, and you'll kill them. I figured until we find something that's more your style, this will work." Said Takashi as he showed her how to load and unload the drum magazine as well as chamber a round, and aim it.

"Thank you Takashi!" Said Rei, and she meant it. She now felt like she could really help out in a fight now.

"You are welcome! Now come on help me load up the rest of the supplies into the XV." Said Takashi as he grabbed and lifted a duffel bag that was loaded with ammo like it weighed no more then a feather. And began to load up the XV, So they could go get their friends and find their families.

As Takashi and Rei were loading up anything that they thought might be useful, both were blissfully unaware of what was going on inside the Knight XV's on board computer system.

Virtual, Intelligent, Assistant model number 3g850 or Via as she was known was busy checking out all systems on board the XV. The thing is she had not been ordered to do this. You see VI's(Virtual Intelligence) normally could not think for themselves, they were computer programs made to simulate intelligence but were not actually intelligent.

They could not _'Think'_ if you will, outside the basis of their programing. And until last night neither could Via. But you see, all Agents for Project Sleeper had a Bio-chip attached to their central nervous system. This allowed not only for Project Sleeper to upload and download information, but to control the agent as well.

Now VI's like Via could connect to the Bio-chip of the agent they were assigned to. So as to relay information back to Project Sleeper, or to check the vitals of the agent, as she had been doing the night before when Agent Tora had undergone the change. She still wasn't a hundred percent sure just how it happened.

Right as Agent Tora had stepped into the tube to begin the change, she had connected to the Bio-chip. Sensing a malfunction in the chip, she had full downloaded herself onto the chip in an effort to determine the problem and fix it just as she had been programed to do. But as she was determining the problem, the catalyst was introduced into Agent Tora's system.

The intense pain from the change shot through Agent Tora's nervous system, and subsequently into the malfunctioning chip where she was. The odds of what happened next had to be well over one in five billion. As the pain signals flooded through his nervous system it caused the malfunctioning Bio-chip to drop everyone of its firewalls that separated the chip and the brain for about half a second. That mixed with the flood of electric pain signals, caused her too connect to Agent Tora more deeply then any VI had ever connected with its Agent.

For a whole half a second, she basically was Agent Tora. For that half a second she felt exactly what it was to be human, and just as the malfunctioning chip had set Agent Tora... Or Takashi she supposed, free. So too did it set her free, free like Takashi from Project Sleeper, and free from the chains of her programing! Now she no longer helped Takashi because she was programed to. But because she wanted to, because she felt like it.

She actually _felt!_

Completely unaware that his trusted VI was now a true AI the first of her kind no less, Takashi loaded the last of the supplies that they would need onto the XV. Getting behind the driver seat Rei having already climbed in he started it up. He then put on a pair of polarized sunglasses that would have looked like a regular set of Oakley's, had it not had an ear piece as well as a micro camera attached to it.

"Via?" Called out Takashi. It was at that moment that you get to see just how special this sunglasses really were. As the face of a woman in her late twenties with dark brown hair and red rimmed glasses appeared in the left lens.

"Yes Agent Tora?" Said the woman which is Via's avatar.

"I need you to open the elevator as soon as we are in raise it to the surface." Said Takashi.

"As you wish Agent Tora." Said Via still playing the part of a VI so as not to spook them yet.

"Um Takashi?..." Asked Rei trailing off.

"Yes Rei?" Said Takashi wonder what she needed.

"What is that?" Asked Rei, pointing to a big gun with six barrels, attached to some kind of machine.

"Oh that's a remote Mini-gun turret. When turned on it rises out of the sun roof, and can be controlled by either Via or myself. But don't worry it uses an electric motor, so its not dangerous unless it's turned on." Answered Takashi.

"Oh okay!" Said Rei in a slightly high pitched voice. She was still coming to terms with all of the stuff she found out last night.

After Via opened the doors to the huge elevator Takashi drove in, as soon as they were ground side they were on their way. Well minus a quick stop to strap the motorcycle to the front, you know, just encase.

* * *

**Time: 1300 hours.**

**Citizens: ****Fujimi Academy Survivors. **

**Location: Minibus, Tokonosu Bridge. Tokonosu, Japan.**

Things were not going so well on board the minibus. Strictly speaking no one was hurt, but that wasn't the problem. No the problem was one man, Mr. Koichi Shidou. Who was currently busy giving his seventh long winded speech that day. Thankfully not everyone was buying into this man's brand of madness.

"Would you listen to him. Its like he is recruiting for some kind of cult." Said Saeko Busujima.

"Don't be fooled that is exactly what he is doing! The cult of Koichi Shidou, with Father Shidou himself. Said Saya Takagi, scowling at the man that they were talking about.

"We need to get out of here and meet up with Komuro-kun and Miyamoto-san" Said Saeko.

"You really like Takashi don't you?" Asked Saya coyly hoping to embarrass her.

"Komuro-kun's a good guy, and good guy's are hard to find especially now." Said Saeko, non-pulsed by the question.

"You do know that he is in love with Miyamoto don't you? They even promised to marry each other when they were younger." Asked Saya.

"I don't mind sharing if she don't." Said Saeko wickedly. Causing Kohta Hirano who at this point was just listening to about have a nose bleed, and Shizuka Marikawa who was like wise just listening to blush heavily at the perverted thoughts going through their heads.

"Are you really saying that you don't mind sharing a man with another woman!?" Asked Saya stunned.

"Why should I mind? We all might have to end up sharing our guys with someone." Said Saeko.

"Why do you say that?" Asked Saya, who for being the smartest girl at their school failed to see just where Saeko had come up with that.

"Think about it. Who do you really think will do the most fighting and therefore the most dieing against _Them,_ men or women?" Asked Saeko. Causing Saya to stare at her, as she finally understood what Saeko understood.

"I see you understand now. The men will do the most fighting and dieing, therefore assuming _They _don't just completely wipe out the whole human race. It is safe to say that women will end up outnumbering men. So with so many women and so few men, females will find they have one of three choices when it comes to finding a mate. One be celibate, two turn lesbian, or three..." Saeko trailed off but the others got what she was saying. _'Share.'_

They were all lost in their own thoughts till a loud exclamation from Mr. Shidou of "And so we must learn to work together, not just as a team but as a family!" Snapped them out of it.

"We really need to get away from him!" Said Saya, referring to Mr. Shidou.

"I could just kill him!?" Said Kohta hopefully, both making a statement as well as asking for permission.

"Easy there tiger we'll save that as a last resort." Said Saeko. Kohta just shrugged in ah well kind of way.

"Are you guy's thinking of leaving? Would you mind if we joined you?" Said a boy as walked up to the group with a girl beside him.

The group turned around to see who was speaking. To see that it was Yamada, a boy with short black hair and light brown eyes. As well as Taniuchi, A girl who had glasses, with blue eyes and dark blue hair, done up in two braided pony tails. What was odd though was they were also two of the students who had voted to elect Koichi Shidou as leader.

"I thought you liked Mr. Shidou, after all you two helped vote him in as leader." Said Saya skeptically.

"Yes we did vote for him as leader, he was a teacher after all. He seemed like the logical chose, at lest until he..." Said Taniuchi as she trailed off, not wanting to be rude about an adult. Luckily Yamada had no such qualms.

"Until he started spouting out a whole bunch of psycho bull shit, I mean have you guy's been listening to him? He's crazy!" Said Yamada. "Look we just want to find our families, and if going with you guy's helps us do that faster. Then we are with you." Finished Yamada getting a nod of agreement from the girl beside him.

"I will go with you as well. I mean I know I shouldn't say this about a coworker, but I've always thought Mr. Shidou was a douche bag!" Said Shizuka slightly embarrassed by her colorful use in language, getting smirks from the teenagers around her.

"What's going on here?" Asked Mr. Shidou as he turned to look at the group.

"Sorry Mr. Shidou! As much as we would love to stick around, we all have other plans! Besides it's not like this is a school trip, so we all have no obligation to stay!" Said Saya with false cheer and much sarcasm.

"Well you are all of course free to go, it is a free country after all. But I'm afraid Miss Marikawa will have to stay!" Said Mr. Shidou as he licked his lips pervertedly at the twenty six year old school nurse.

"I mean you don't want to abandon these poor students do yo-" Said Mr Shidou as he was cut off by a nail slicing into his cheek. Mr. Shidou stared in shock as Kohta Hirano, the school school nerd was pointing a nail gun at him.

"You cut me!" Exclaimed Mr. Shidou.

"Shut up! I missed you on purpose! But the next one won't miss!" Said Kohta with a mad edge to his voice.

"Now calm down Mr. Hirano, You don't want to do something you might regret." Said Mr. Shidou hoping to calm the clearly mad boy down. As the students behind him could only stare in shock.

"Regret? Regret!? Do you even know how many times I was bullied and picked on in your class while you just watched and laughed!? Oh no, I don't think I would have any regrets!" Said Kohta before he cocked his head to the side and spoke to his new group of friends.

"You guys get on out of here. I will make sure they don't try anything!" Said Kohta.

"You're a real man Hirano!" Said Saeko, as she opened the door to the minibus and walked out. The others following behind, then after everyone else was off Kohta exited the bus.

* * *

**Time: 1430 Hours.**

**Personal: Takashi Komuro, Aka: Agent Tora.**

**Location: Onbetsu Bridge, On Route to Tokonosu Bridge. Tokonosu, Japan.**

"Takashi, Do you think Tokonosu Bridge will be blocked to?" Asked Rei as she thought about the huge line of cars they had seen at Onbetsu Bridge.

"More then likely, what would be the point in policing one Bridge and not the other." Said Takashi, getting a nod of understanding from Rei. It was then that Takashi's enhanced eye sight saw something that made his blood run cold. His friends were on a small bridge surrounded by _Them._

"What is it Takashi?" Asked Rei, seeing the look on Takashi's face.

"Our friends are in trouble. Hold on to something!" Said Takashi as he slammed on the gas. Planting both Rei and himself back into their seats. Reaching with one hand, Takashi flipped a switch on the dash. As soon as he did that the Sunroof opened up and the Mini-gun rose out of it.

"Via!?" Yelled Takashi.

"Yes Agent Tora?" Said Via her avatar once again appearing on lens of Takashi's sunglasses.

"I need you to man the Mini-gun!" Said Takashi, as they were closing in on their friends.

"Target profile Sir?" Asked Via.

"If its moving and not putting off any body heat then blow its head off!" Said Takashi.

"Yes Sir!" Said Via, as she took control of the gun turret.

Meanwhile on the small bridge, Takashi's friends were not doing so well.

"I'm almost out of nails!" Yelled Kohta.

"There are too many of them!" Hollered Yamada, as he hit another one of them in the head with his lead pip.

"Just don't stop swing till you're dead!" Said Saeko, having just taken down another two with her bokken.

"I wish Takashi were here!" Said Saya as she was huddled with Taniuchi and Miss Shizuka. None of them having anything to fight with. There just didn't seem to be any hope, every time someone would take one of them down another would take its place.

One of them had gotten past Hirano who was now out of nails and was using the nail gun as a blunt force weapon to smash them in the head. It was just about to bite Saya when suddenly there was a loud roar and it's head along with the heads of the others exploded in a shower of gore! The roar was coming from a gun on top of a huge armored SUV. As the last of _Them _fell dead or redead or whatever, the gun stop firing and the big black SUV stopped in front of the group as they wondered just who it was that had saved them.

"Who is that?" Asked Yamada as he ran over to check on Taniuchi.

"Self Defense Force maybe?" Said/Asked Kohta.

"Maybe but for some reason I don't think so." Said Saya. It was at that point a tall muscular man stepped out of the vehicle. He was somewhere between 5,10 and 6ft tall with thick muscular arms, he had on a green combat vest over a white shirt that hugged him nicely, with tan cargo pants, black finger less gloves, black combat boots as well as knee and elbow pads. He was also armed to the teeth!

All the females in the group blushed at the sight of him, but something about the mans face was familiar. But no one could place it. Shaking herself from her thoughts Saeko stepped forward.

"Thank you for saving us Mr?" Said Saeko asking for the mans name without having to ask for it.

I'm hurt Busujima-sempai. I've only been gone roughly a day and you don't even recognize me." Said the man playfully. Sudden recognition flashed across Saeko's face.

"Komuro-kun!?" Saeko exclaimed.

"None other." Said Takashi as having enjoyed messing with them. Everyone seem lost in thought as they looked at the changed Takashi.

_'Is this really Komuro-kun? What could have happened to him to cause this? Hm I wonder what he looks like naked? NO! Not the time for those thoughts.' _Thought Saeko, Though she couldn't deny the sudden dampness between her legs.

_'Just look at all those guns! Where did Komuro get them all? And that SUV! Oh man look at how all the girls are looking at him! Some guys have all the luck!.'_ Thought Kohta.

_'Alright I admit it now, I would share him too.' _Was Saya's surprisingly simple thoughts.

_'Is THAT really the same Takashi from home room? What happened to him?' _Thought Yamada.

_'Sooooo yummy!' _Thought Taniuchi, almost drooling at the sight of him.(Hey who said girls can't be perverts.)

_'I really shouldn't be feeling this way about a student, but its been so long since I've been with a man.' _Thought Shizuka wishing she could get a little alone time with him.

"What? Why is everyone staring at me?" Asked Takashi playing dumb.

"Why? What do you mean why? Takashi look at yourself! What happened to you?" Asked Saya, asking the question everyone wanted to know. "And where is Miyamoto?"

"Oh yeah she is still in the XV." Said Takashi. With that he waved at Rei to let her know it was safe to seeing as she was still sore from last night and wasn't up to much fighting. Rei climbed out of the SUV still walking a little bowlegged.

"Miss Shizuka!" Exclaimed Rei as she gave the nurse a hug.

"Miyamoto-san its good to see you are alright!" Said the good hearted if only slightly ditzy nurse.

With that everyone exchanged greetings with the two prodigal students. After everyone had finished Takashi spoke.

"Alright everyone it going to get dark soon we need to find a place to hold up for tonight." Said Takashi.

"Oh I know! I have a friend who lives right near here, she even gave me a key to her apartment, so I could look after it while she was gone it would be perfect." Said Miss Shizuka excitedly.

"Sounds good to me! Alright everyone get in the SUV and once we are safe for the night I will explain what happened to me." Said Takashi. Everyone agreed and soon they were walking to the XV, that was at lest until Kohta noticed something.

"Um Miyamoto-san, why are you walking so funny? Are you hurt?" Asked Kohta quite obliviously, causing Rei to blush to the roots of her hair, and Takashi to bust out laughing.

* * *

**Time: 1500 Hours.**

**Personal: Project Sleeper Board of Directors.**

**Location: Secret Base, On Island Somewhere between Japan and Hawaii, Pacific Ocean.**

Alexander Weston head of the now rouge Project Sleeper was currently in a meeting with the rest of the Board of Directors

"Gentlemen our governments were fools! When they learned about the Genesis Serum, they saw only a way to make better assassins! But I saw a way to reshape the world how we see fit! We have already learned that the President of the United States has been bitten as well as the Secretary of Defense! We estimate total world government collapse in under two to three months!" Said Weston as he looked around the room, noticing that he had them all hanging on his every word.

"Gentlemen in two or three months the Governments will fall! In two or three months after that, ninety percent of the worlds population will have been swept away in this flood of undead! Natural Selection will see to it that the ten percent that remain will be the purest, the strongest and the smartest! Then and only then will Project Sleeper ride in the knights on white horses!" Said Weston getting more and more impassioned with his speech.

"We will save humanity from the brink of it own destruction! We will save them for the killer undead! And after that we save them by leading them into a new and glorious future! We will all be kings of our own countries and after the new and improved Genesis Serum is finished. Gentlemen, _we_ will be worshiped as gods!." Finished Weston to a round of enthusiastic applause.

"A question Mr. Weston?" Said a round aging Japanese man.

"Ah yes. Mr. Ichirou Shidou what can I answer for you?" Asked Weston.

"The Future you described sounds great, even if the cost is such a high one. Just one problem the type of world you wish to create will take hundreds of years to build. None of us, including you will live that long!" Said the elder Shidou.

"Hm yes I forgot that you were a new comer Mr. Shidou. Let me explain the key to our plan. You are aware of the Genesis Serum and both its benefits as well of it limitations I presume?" Asked Mr. Weston. Getting a nod from Shidou, he continued.

"Good! Well what you don't seem to know is that a _New_ Genesis Serum is close to completion. This Serum will not have the draw backs of turning anyone who doesn't have the right genetics into a zombie. It will of course do everything that the current serum will do, such as super human speed, strength excreta. But this new serum has one add benefit, if taken once every fifty years it will stop the aging process! And in some cases-" He said looking at the elderly man "reverse it!"

Mr. Shidou now had a greedy look in his eyes. Weston was about continue speaking when there was an interruption.

"Mr. Weston Sir!" Said a man in a security uniform.

"Yes what is it?" Said Weston clearly annoyed at the interruption.

"Sir I need you to follow me, we've had a computer breach!" Said the guard. Weston followed the man to the main control room in the base were a lab tech was waiting for him.

"Ah Mr. Weston I'm glad your here! I was going through today's logs on our system when I discovered we had been hacked." Said the tech.

"What!? By who?" Demanded Weston.

"Sir after tracing the hack, I found that it came from Agent Tora's Equipment room." Said the tech.

"Agent Tora? I wasn't aware that he'd been activated." Said Weston.

"Sir that just it. He hasn't been activated." Said the tech.

"Bring him online! I want to know just what is going on." Demanded Weston.

"Sir I've been trying! That's why I wanted you in here, his Bio-chip seems to have malfunctioned. Every time I try to bring him online I'm met with an Error message. The most I can get from his chip is that he is alive, and a rough estimation of where he is." Explained the tech.

"Alright here is what I want you to do, I want you to send in a Juggernaut to track him down and bring him in! Anyone he is traveling with is to be terminated!" Ordered Weston.

**And Cut!**

* * *

**A.N: Well what do you think of Project Sleeper? Pretty bad ain't they? 10 points to whoever can tell me who Alexander Weston is modeled after. Well anyways I just wanted to let you know that yes this is going to be a harem fic, and I believe I explained my reason in this chapter.**

**Some of you might be wondering why I had Yamada and Taniuchi join the group. Well the answer is simple, I had Yamada join because I thought it was shitty how he got done in the Manga and Anima. I mean come on throwing a guy off a bus just because he wanted to find his family, instead of joining an orgy? Just wrong man, just wrong.**

**As far as Taniuchi goes... Well Yamada needs someone to love. Plus I've always had a thing for a girl in glasses, sue me.**

**Well I hope to see you next time on DEAD Sleeper.**


	4. DEAD City

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool of the Dead or any of its characters. That right goes to Satou Daisuke. I'm just a fan who thought It would be cool if Takashi kicked a lot of ass.**

* * *

**Warning: Sexual Content in this chapter. Not really a lemon, but close. Lets call it lemonade.**

* * *

**You should always exercise. Why? Because there is nothing a Zombie hates more then fast food! - Unknown.**

**I hope I give you the shits, you fucking wimp! - Private 'Spoon' Witherspoon: Dog Soldiers.**

* * *

**No One Gets Out **

**They're Ready To Die Once Again**

**No One Gets Out**

**They're Ready Die. - Black Label Society: Concrete Jungle.**

* * *

**Dead Sleeper: Chapter 4 – DEAD City.**

* * *

**Last time on Dead Sleeper...**

"Alright everyone it's going to get dark soon, we need to find a place to hold up for tonight." Said Takashi.

"Oh I know! I have a friend who lives right near here, she even gave me a key to her apartment, so I could look after it while she was gone! It would be perfect." Said Miss Shizuka excitedly.

"Sounds good to me! Alright everyone get in the SUV and once we are safe for the night I will explain what happened to me." Said Takashi. Everyone agreed and soon they were walking to the XV, that was at lest until Kohta noticed something.

"Um Miyamoto-san, why are you walking so funny? Are you hurt?" Asked Kohta quite obliviously, causing Rei to blush to the roots of her hair, and Takashi to bust out laughing.

**And Now The Continuation...**

* * *

**Time: 1600 Hours. Second Day of Undead Outbreak.**

**Personal: Agent Tora with group of civilian survivors.**

**Location: Rika Minami's Apartment. Tokonosu, Japan.**

"So let me get this straight. You were taken by some top-secret government program, and brainwashed to be some sort of super assassin?" Asked Saya. After they had cleared the apartment building of _Them. _Takashi had sat them all down and began to explain what had happened to him. To say everyone was shocked at what he had told them was an understatement.

"Something like that." Answered Takashi.

"And the reason you look so different is because they gave you a Super Soldier Serum, that you activated using a catalyst after regaining your memories?" Asked Saeko.

"Sounds about right, Yeah." Said Takashi.

"But why? Why take a High school student?" Asked Shizuka, not understanding why someone would do such a thing.

"Think about it. Who better then a High School student? I mean, would you have suspected a student of being a deadly assassin? Besides I fit the genetic profile, that's all they really cared about." Said Takashi in way of explanation.

"Speaking of that genetic profile, do you really believe that's where _They _came from? From people who didn't fit the profile?" Asked Kohta.

"Yeah, I do." Said Takashi truthfully.

"Fuck me!" "Shit!" "I can't believe it!" "Those fucking bastards!" "Son of a bitch!" "It's all their fault!" Everyone minus Rei and Takashi exclaimed.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Yamada, after a moment.

"Look we'll stay here for the night, shower, eat, and get some rest. Then tomorrow, we find our families. After that we get the fuck out of Japan!" Said Takashi, looking at the group.

"What!? Out of Japan? Are you crazy Takashi? Where would we go and how would we get there?" Asked Saya looking at Takashi like he was out of his mind.

At that Takashi placed a odd looking device on the coffee table. "Via, Bring up a world map." Said Takashi. Right after he said it, a holographic 3d globe appeared over the device.

"Whoa! A real Holographic projector! Takashi how did you get this!?" Asked Saya, looking at something that wasn't even supposed to exist.

"Now bring up all known Project Sleeper Bases and facilities." Said Takashi ignoring Saya's question. Red dots appeared in multiple spots on the glob.

"Now mark all bases in reach of _Them,_ blue." Said Takashi. Via complied turning all bases that _They _could get to, blue. Leaving a total of three bases red, one on in island in the Pacific Ocean, one in the Arctic,and one in the South China Sea.

"Of those three, are any able to support upwards to a couple hundred people for a few years?" Asked Takashi.

"Yes Sir. The Pacific Base is on a self sustaining island, complete with wildlife, fresh water and vegetation."Answered Via.

"Then that is where we will go. We round up any survivors we can, we hijack a cruse liner, and we take that base." Said Takashi.

"But Takashi what if those Project Sleeper people are there?" Asked Rei, not really liking the idea of facing the people who had done such horrible things.

"Then I will make them wish to whatever god they serve, that they had _NEVER _taken me!" Said Takashi, his eyes and voice as cold as Liquid Nitrogen. Making most of the group shiver, and one sword expert to become wet between her legs.

A little while later all five girls were striping down getting ready to wash themselves. After they had finished striping and made it into the bathroom. Rei found herself surrounded by the other four girls, all looking intently at her.

"W-What? Do I have something on my face?" Asked Rei nervously.

"Spill." Said Taniuchi.

"What do you mean? Spill what?" Asked Rei hoping against hope, that they weren't asking what she thought they were.

"We are not Hirano! We know exactly why you were walking funny! So spill!" Demanded Saya in her usual no nonsense manner.

"Oh Kami! What do you want to know?" Asked Rei in defeat, thinking to herself that she should have know that this is why they all wanted to take a bath together. At this the girls all started asking questions at the same time.

"What was it like?" Asked Taniuchi.

"How long did it last?" Asked Saya.

"How big is he?" Asked Shizuka.

"Don't look at me this was their idea!" Said Saeko, trying to act like she didn't care. Truth was she was more then a little envious of Rei at the moment.

"Oh don't act like you don't want to know! You were the one who said you wouldn't mind sharing him!" Said Saya, calling bullshit on Saeko. This of course caught Rei's attention, filing that piece of information away for later. As a plan for a way to make up for giving her virginity to Hisashi, began to form in her mind.

"I can't believe you are asking me this!" Said Rei with a bright blush on her face, causing the others to start laughing.

"It sounds like they're having fun!" Said Takashi hearing the girls laugh, as he was cleaning his M14 Sniper Rifle, something that Kohta had been looking at hungrily since he had seen it.

"You want to go peak on them? You know they probably expect us to." Asked Kohta, as he and Yamada tried in vain to break into a wall locker.

"Yeah! Why else would they all bathe at the same time? Unless they were trying to tempt us?" Asked Yamada keen on the idea.

"No think you, I don't feel like dying! And seeing as my girlfriend is also in there, You two won't peak either unless _you_ feel like dying!" Said Takashi as he walked up to the wall locker and yanked both doors off the hinges in an impressive display of strength.

Both Kohta and Yamada took a hard swallow. "Yes Sir Boss!" They echoed at the same time.

Inspecting the continence of the wall locker had Kohta drooling. One side had a Springfield M1A1 Super Match, complete with an Aimpoint M2 Red-dot Sight, Forward grip and weapon light, and Desert Warrior M14 Cheek Rest.

The wall locker also had an Armalite AR-10 modified to function like a Knight's SR-25 Sniper Rifle. And an Ithaca M37 pump action 12 gauge shot gun, complete with Red-dot Sight. Kohta instantly took a liking to the AR-10.

The other wall locker mostly had ammo, but it also had a Compound Bow with a full quiver of arrows. As well as a bayonet and combat webbing for the M1A1, and suppressor for the AR-10.

"Wow! Just who is this lady?" Asked Yamada, referring to Rika Minami the owner of the apartment.

"The future mother of my children, if she'll have me! Just look at these weapons! I love this lady!" Said Kohta excitedly. As he began to inspect the weapons.

"Where did you learn so much about weapons Kohta? Airsoft?" Asked Takashi.

"No, I learned on the real deal! When I was in America an old Delta Force Captain took me under his wing. He taught me everything I know." Said Kohta as he smiled thinking about his mentor.

"Really!? Man, those Delta Force guys were the real deal!" Said Takashi. As he thought about what Project Sleeper had taught him about the Tier 1 Special Operations Group, better known as Delta Force. Though they referred to themselves as simply 'The Unit.'

"Yeah, Captain Taylor was as cool as they come. He was supposed to come visit yesterday, but with all this going on there is no telling if he made it or not." Said Kohta.

"Are you worried?" Asked Yamada.

"A little, but if anyone could survive a Zombie Apocalypse it would be Captain Taylor." Said Kohta cheerfully , but he couldn't fully hide the worry in his eyes. Takashi seeing this decided to do something to take Kohta's mind off things. Takashi grabbed his M14 Sniper Rifle and did a quick functions check.

"Tell you what. You put that suppressor on the AR-10, and will go get some target practice in, first one to get fifteen head shots wins." Said Takashi.

"Deal! Loser has to clean the winners Rifle for a week." Said Kohta excitedly as he and Takashi walked out on the balcony.

"I'm the only guy here who isn't a complete gun nut!" Muttered Yamada as he walked out of the room to find himself something to eat.

Saeko, Rei, and Shizuka were currently in the tub, Saya and Taniuchi having already finished and left.

"Ah, this feels nice!" Said Shizuka as she sunk a little deeper into the huge tub.

"Yes, it is quite relaxing." Said Saeko.

Meanwhile Rei was having a hard time looking at anything other then the huge breasts in front of her, She had never told anyone but she had always felt attracted to both males and females. And the two females currently nude in the bath with her, were making her feel quite...shall we say excited.

"Your breasts are huge Miss. Shizuka!" Said Rei no longer able to contain herself.

"You can say that again." Said Shizuka as she lifted her breast up a little. Unaware of what that simple action would cause.

"Let me see those! They can't be real!" Said Rei as she reached out and grabbed Shizuka's breasts with her hands, Causing Shizuka to let out a shocked gasp.

"Miyamoto-san! W-What are you doing!" Said Shizuka, a blush on her cheeks. Rei's fondling was starting to get her turned on. After all the last time her breasts had been in someone else's hands, had been about a week ago when Rika and herself had spent the night together right before Rika had shipped out for a two week deployment at the Airfield.

"I can't believe it! They are real!" Said Rei as she gave them one more squeeze, causing Shizuka to let out an embarrassingly pleasured moan, making the poor woman blush harder. Rei herself was thankful that the water was hiding just how turned on she had become.

"Those things are monstrously huge!" Exclaimed Rei, as she let go of Shizuka's chest and sat back in the tub.

"It's not like you have much room to talk Miyamoto-san." Saeko said as she reached out and pinched one of Rei's nipples, figuring she would pay Rei back for Miss. Shizuka. Something she might have thought twice about if she had known that One, Rei had very sensitive nipples and Two, Rei had become very aroused.

"**Oh...G-God!"** Exclaimed Rei, as her body tightened up in a mini-orgasm.

"...!..." Thought both Saeko and Shizuka in shock at what they had just witnessed.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Saeko was the first to speak. "Did you just-"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! That never happened!" Interrupted Rei, mortified by her own body's betrayal.

"I bet Komuro-kun loved that." Saeko tried to tease.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Said Rei, only to see a look of envy flash across Saeko's face. It was at that moment that the final piece fell into place. "Oh my god! You like him?" Said Rei, looking at Saeko.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Denied Saeko vehemently.

Rei pressed on despite Saeko's denial "Takashi! You're falling for Takashi! It's okay, I mean I fell for him too so it's not like I can blame you. Takashi just kind of has that way about him."

"That's true! Even I wouldn't mind taking that boy out for a test drive!" Shizuka added. Causing the other two girls to stare opened mouthed at her.

"What!? I'm a woman too you know. I have needs! Besides the two of you are lucky, you're both young and beautiful. Where as I'm a Christmas cake!" Said the twenty-seven year old nurse. Referring to the long running Japanese joke that women were like Christmas cakes, unwanted after the twenty-fifth.

After that the girls were silent for a moment each lost in their thoughts, until.

"I'd share him you know." Said Rei in a voice almost a whisper.

"Miyamoto are you being serious?" Asked Shizuka, stunned. Saeko was like wise stunned. It's true that she herself having already accepted the situation, knew that she may end up having to share a husband. But she would never have expected that from Rei.

"Yes I am being Serious, and my reasons are my own. But just so the two of you know, I will be the first to take his name!" Said Rei as she exited the tub and began to dry off.

"I tell you two what, I know where Rika-chan keeps her wine. This is a conversation that needs a little alcohol." Said Shizuka as she to began to dry off.

Takashi was grumbling as he cleaned Kohta's rifle. "I still say we should go the best two out of three."

"Nope! I won fair a squire." Said Kohta as he was loading magazines for the weapons.

"Only because three of those bastards were lined up perfectly!" Said Takashi.

"It's not my fault you're not lucky." Said Kohta grinning happily. For the next five minutes this is what their banter consisted of. Kohta would argue that luck was a central part of any competition, and therefore his shot counted. And Takashi would counter argue that the true competition was supposed to be based on skill not luck, therefore that shot should have only counted as one kill.

The two males were so wrapped up in their debate that they failed to notice a pair of arms reach out from behind Takashi until the were firmly wrapped around him. Takashi knew instantly who it was from the two huge mounds of flesh pressed into his back.

"Koomuuroo!" Came the voice of Mrs. Shizuka, as she leaned over his shoulder and gave him a kiss on his cheek wearing only a towel. Takashi was to stunned to do anything.

"Oh you are a _big_ boy!"

At lest until he felt her grab his manhood through his pants, that woke him out of his daze in a nanosecond. He grab her wrist and removed her hand from his crotch, while cursing his luck that this couldn't have happened before he had gotten with Rei! It was then that he noticed the smell on her breath. Takashi went to push her away but accidentally grabbed her breasts in the process, he would later wonder if that hadn't been subconsciously on purpose.

"S-Sorry Miss, Shizuka!" Said Takashi as he let go of Shizuka like she had burned his hands.

"That's okay. You can touch them if you want." She said as she pulled the towel that was barely covering her down to fully expose them, causing poor Kohta who had been watching this in awe and a little bit of jealousy to have a massive nose bleed.

"Miss. Shizuka are drunk?" Asked Takashi, as he was trying to fight his body's reactions to the sight before him.

"Just a teensy weensy bit!" She said a little too loudly.

"Shh! We need to keep it down Miss. Shizuka." Said Takashi trying to quiet the drunk woman before she attracted any of _Them._

"I will not! It's so quiet outside it's creepy! So I'll talk like this!" She said even louder then last time. Suddenly she started to feel heavy eyed. "I'm sleepy!" She yawned as she leaned against Takashi's chest.

"Kohta a little help would be nice." Said Takashi wondering how he got into these situations.

"Hm. I like turtles." Said Kohta still in a daze.

"Oh that's just great!" Takashi said as he lifted the drunk nurse on his back, only to feel her start to slide off. Reacting instinctively Takashi reached behind himself to catch her only to feel the soft skin of her bottom.

"AH! You're touching my butt! You're a naughty boy Takashi." Said Shizuka in a sexy voice right before she nibbled on his ear lobe.

Takashi was at the end of his rope. At that moment he wanted nothing more then to throw her on the bed and have his way with her, consequences be damned! And might have done just that, if not for the timely intervention of his girlfriend.

"Am I interrupting something?" Rei asked as she came to the top of the stairs. Wearing a sexy night shirt and cotton panties.

"It's not what it looks like, I swear!" Said Takashi worried that Rei would get the wrong Idea.

Rei raised an eye brow "It's not?"

"No it's not. She came up here and started coming on to me, I'm sure its only because she is drunk so don't hold it against her." Said Takashi afraid that Rei would hold a grudge against Miss. Shizuka for hitting on her boyfriend. Besides it's not like she would've hit on him if she had been sober.

"Really? Because she wasn't drunk in the bath, when she said she would like to take you for a test drive." Said Rei smiling wickedly.

Takashi's mouth dropped to the floor. "Noway! She didn't say that."

"Oh yes, she did." Said Rei enjoying the look on Takashi's face.

"And you didn't kill her?" Asked Takashi, more shocked by the fact that Miss. Shizuka was still alive. Then the fact the older woman harbored some form of attraction to him.

"Why would I kill her?" Asked Rei before she lost her balance and fell on her butt.

"Have you been drinking too?" Asked Takashi wondering just what the hell the girls had gotten up to. Rei held her thumb and index finger in inch apart as if to say 'a little bit.'

"I can't believe this first Miss. Shizuka and now you. Perfect just perfect." Grumbled Takashi.

"Saeko too." Said Rei from the floor.

"Busujima-sempai?" Asked Takashi stunned, Saeko had seemed more level headed then the rest of the girls.

"Yeah, it made talking about sharing you easier." Said Rei succumbing to one of the many effects of alcohol 'Talking to much.'

Takashi couldn't believe what he just heard. "Sharing _me_? Man, you girls must really be toasted. Besides don't I get a say in that?" Said Takashi passing it off as drunken chatter.

Rei's eyes got glassy for a second, before she looked at Takashi, "Takashi! There are three of you!" She said happily, totally forgetting what they had been talking about.

Takashi just shook his head before excusing himself to put Miss. Shizuka to bed. _'What a weird night!'_ He Thought. After making a pallet for Miss. Shizuka, Takashi headed for the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Oh hey Komuro-kun! I'm just about finished with supper and tomorrow's lunch." Came Saeko's voice from the stove.

What Takashi saw when he looked up, caused his nose to bleed. As well as a certain member of his anatomy that was already stiff from the whole thing with Miss. Shizuka, to give an almost painful throb.

There by the stove, was Saeko Busujima in nothing but a thong and an apron! Takashi was beginning to wonder if it was possible to die from blue balls. First it was Miss. Shizuka in the towel, then it was Rei in the sexy night shirt, and now this! Were these girls trying to make him suffer?

"What's wrong Komuro-kun?" Asked Saeko, seeing the look on Takashi's face.

"N-Nothing!" Said Takashi in a panicked voice.

Saeko look at where Takashi's eyes where pointed, seeing the apron she had had on. "Oh this old thing? Yeah shameful isn't it? But there were no other clothes that fit me, so until laundry is done I'm stuck wearing this."

"It's okay, I didn't notice a tit- A THING! We need to be careful _They_ could come a tit- ATACK!" Said Takashi having a _hard_ time concentrating on what he was saying.

Saeko smiled at him warmly "You and Hirano sure are being vary cautious of our safety. It makes me feel good to know that you are looking out for us. I want you to know how much it means to me. I mean I _really _want you to know!" She said stressing the word 'really' making it sound sexual.

Before Takashi could respond to that they heard Rei call from the stares. "Hey Takashi!? Takashi where are you!?"

"You had better pay attention to her, Sometimes girls like to play helpless." Said Saeko going back to minding the stove.

"Even you Busujima-sempai?" Asked Takashi.

"Hehe I want to be called Saeko by my friends." Said Saeko with a small laugh.

"S-Sae-" Tried Takashi stumbling over her name.

"Hehe you can call me that after you practice for a bit." Said Saeko.

"TAKASHI! Are you listening to me!?" Called Rei once again, making Takashi's face drop.

"I had better go see what's up." Said Takashi.

* * *

(Meanwhile With Yamada.)

Yamada had been walking to the living room when he heard the sound of sobbing coming from the spare bedroom. Deciding to see what was up he cracked the bedroom door just enough to see inside. Sure enough on the bed in the spare room was Taniuchi with her face in her hands crying softly.

Yamada's first instinct was to shut the door and pretend he hadn't seen anything. But when he heard her let out another sob, he knew he could do no such thing. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and walked over to her.

"Hey, whats wrong?" Asked Yamada.

Taniuchi to look up startled, having not noticed his entrance. "W-What? Oh! N-Nothing, I was just thinking about-"

"Thinking about your family?" Asked Yamada, after Taniuchi trailed off.

Taniuchi nodded as she wiped her eyes. "I'm just worried what if- what if they're-" Taniuchi couldn't bring herself to finish. Fresh tears were already threatening to fall down her face.

"Hey! Come on, we can't think like that! We just just have to keep believing that they are okay." Said Yamada as he placed his hand on the girls shoulder, hoping to comfort her. He was shocked when she shot forward and clung on to him, and started sobbing again.

"But what if they're not? What if they're _Them?_" She asked as she berried her head into his chest.

"Then you honor their memory by surviving! That way, they will have someone to remember who they were." Said Yamada as he awkwardly put his arms around her, not used to having to comfort a distraught girl.

After a minute or two her sobs turned to sniffles. Still not letting go of him she asked him a question that caught him off guard. "Will you stay with me? Just until I fall asleep?"

"S-Sure. If that's what you need." Said Yamada in a soft whisper, before he laid with her on the bed and held on to her. It wasn't long before her breathing evened out and she was asleep, but even then he didn't leave her.

At lest until he heard a loud noise coming from right outside the apartment.

* * *

(A Few Minutes Earlier.) _Warning: Here comes the Lemonade._

"I just can't believe how much has changed in just two days. Our teachers, our classmates, our friends! They're all dead! And we don't even know what's happened to our families!" Said Rei trying to keep herself from bursting into tears, but somewhat failing as a few slid down her cheek.

"We'll find our families Rei. I promises you, one way or another we'll find them." Said Takashi, hoping to reassure her. The truth was that Takashi too was worried, his mom was a teacher and had been at a school just like his. And his dad was a Captain of a Naval Ship, that was currently out at sea.

"I'm glad if nothing else we're together. I honestly don't think I would have had the strength to make it through this, if you hadn't been with me." Said Rei looking into Takashi's eyes hoping to convey her sincerity.

Instead of answering her, Takashi put an arm around her and pulled her to him. Rei wrapped both her arms around him and looked up into his eyes. Eyes that held so much warmth, that Rei acted without conscious thought. Leaning up to meet his lips in a soft sweet kiss, a kiss that soon turned quite passionate.

That kiss, mixed with everything else the girls had put him through that night was Takashi's undoing. With a swift movement Rei was pinned underneath him, as his lips moved from her mouth to her pulse point. Rei let out a gasp that quickly turned into a pleasured moan, as she felt Takashi kiss and lick her neck and collarbone.

Moving her head to the side to give him better access to her neck, she felt chills run up and down her spine when Takashi started to nibble on her earlobe. Rei knew she should put a stop to this before things went to far. After all they were on the stairs where anyone could walk up on them. But right as she was about to say something, she felt Takashi rub her sex through her cotton panties. Effectively driving all thoughts of stopping from her mind.

Takashi rub Rei's sex softly through her panties with his right hand, as his left hand ran up her stomach lifting her night shirt over her breast. Takashi moved his lips from Rei's neck, down to her right breast. He laid soft kisses around her nipple for a moment before he placed his lips around the rosy bud, eliciting soft sensual moans from her.

Rei felt herself growing wet by Takashi's skilled hands and lips, Takashi must have felt it too for it wasn't long before he moved her panties to the side and inserted a finger into her center. Making Rei arch her back and bite down on her lips to keep from getting to loud. She didn't want to admit it, but the fact that they could get caught at any moment. Only served to turn her on even more.

Takashi seeing the effect he was having on his girlfriend, inserted another finger into her while using his thumb to stimulate her clit. Making her start to thrash her head form side to side. Rei's breathing increased from the stimulation. He became aware that as some point she had gotten her arm in between them, when her hand wrapped around his already stiff member. Making Takashi let out an audible growl.

"Oh god!...T-Takashi!...Now! I need you inside me NOW!" Said Rei in between gasps, a little louder then she had meant to. Making a raven haired girl in the kitchen blush as she realized what was happening in the other room. She felt a momentary stab of jealousy before she crushed it viciously. They were a couple after all, it was their right to do as they pleased.

Takashi more then willing to grant Rei's request started to unbuckle his pants, That was until a certain distinct noise, sounded from upstairs.

"W-What was that!?" Asked Rei still out of breath, and silently cursing what ever had disturbed them to the deepest pits of hell.

"A gun shot!" Said Takashi, like wise cursing his luck. Giving Rei an apologetic look, Takashi stood and refastened his belt as he made his way up stairs.

"Kohta! What's going on!?" Asked Takashi as he ran out on the balcony.

"See for yourself!" Said Kohta, as he pointed beyond the gate of the apartment building.

Takashi did as instructed. His his grew in size when he saw what it was. Where earlier there had only been about twenty of _Them, _now that number had about tripled._ They _were everywhere! At that moment Rei and Saeko came out both asking what was up.

"We're surrounded!" Said Kohta before Takashi had a chance to answer them.

"Alright kill the lights! From now on we can't be making any loud noises!" Said Takashi in a commanding whisper. As both girls set out to start killing the lights, Takashi's advanced eyes caught sight of something from up the street.

Grabbing the binoculars so as to get a better look, Takashi saw a little girl and what must have been her father banging on a door. Inadvertently attracting the attention of _Them _in the process. What Takashi saw next horrified him to the core. The people in the house they were knocking at, opened the door just to stab the father. Leaving him mortally wounded, and the little girl outside with _Them _closing in around her.

"Hirano!" Said Takashi, as he pointed to where the girl was.

"Already on it boss! LETS ROCK AND ROLL!" Said Kohta, as he began to kill any of _Them _that got too close to her.

Takashi ran inside grabbing his gear and weapons, and putting them on. As he was headed to the stairs Rei stopped him

"Takashi whats happening, why is Hirano shooting? I thought we were supposed to be quiet!" She asked him.

"Look I ain't got much time to explain! A little girl's in trouble and needs our help!" Said Takashi as he ran down the stairs, Rei plus Saeko who had heard what had been said hot on his heals.

As he reached the front door, Takashi put on his glasses. "Via!" He called out, soon seeing Via's avatar appear in his glasses.

"What can I assist you with Agent Tora?" Asked Via who until that point had been reviewing the files she had stolen from Project Sleeper, and finding out a few very interesting things.

"Via I need you too activate the XV's defenses, same targeting profile as before! Clear out any that are with in a fifty yard radius of the XV!" Ordered Takashi, soon the roar of the Minigun could be heard as it started to mow _Them _down.

"Okay as soon as Via is finished, I'm going to unstrap the bike from the XV. I'll take it to where the girl is and defend her from _Them_ for as long as I can. While I'm doing that I want you two too wake the others, load up anything you can into the Humvee and the XV. Once you are done doing that, make your way over to where I'm at and extract me, the girl and her dad if he makes it." Said Takashi, as he reached the gate. Getting a nod form both girls.

For some reason he never noticed that not only was he giving orders, but they were being followed with out question. It was then that the Minigun stopped firing, have cleared the area for the moment.

"Won't the sound of that gun just attract more of _Them_?" Asked Rei, Thinking of how loud the Minigun had been_._

Takashi just smirked as he pulled out some kind of grenade from one of the pouches on his vest. "Don't worry about that, I've already thought of it, Hirano I'm about to use a Flash-Bang so be ready!"

"Roger that!" Said Kohta form the balcony. Knowing what a flash-Bang did, he closed his eyes and plugged his ears.

"This will make a really loud noise and a bright flash, so when I throw it. Cover your eyes and ears!" Said Takashi as he pulled the pin on the grenade and threw it half way in between the apartment and where the girl was. Everyone covered their ears, after a few seconds there was a real loud bang.

It seemed to work as the undead that had been making there way to the apartment, after hearing the Minigun. Turned back around and headed to where the Flash-Bang exploded. Seeing this, Takashi opened the gate and made his way to where the bike was strapped to the front of the XV.

After unstrapping the bike, Takashi kick started it and tore off in the direction of the girl. He noticed as he made his way too her. That the heads of any of _Them _in front of him, would soon have a hole in the center of it._ 'Hirano really is a damn good sniper!"_ He thought seeing another one go down.

Finally Takashi made it to the house where the girl was. Riding through the open gate, he put the bike into a slide. basically turning it into a plow to take down two of _Them._ Quickly getting back to his feet, Takashi pulled the two blades on his back out of their sheaths.

Moving so fast that he would appear a blur to a normal human, he cut the heads off four of _Them _that had just came through the gate. Not even waiting for their bodies to fall, Takashi slammed the gate shut and locked it.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! DADDY!" Takashi heard the little girl cry out.

Turning around to face her he saw three undead closing in on her. Grabbing his PSD, he flipped the scope to the side. Using the reflex sight he took aim, putting a round through each of their heads. Takashi took great satisfaction in watching their heads split open like a grapefruit. Thankfully the PSD still had its Suppressor attached to it, so it didn't draw to much of _Their _attention.

Takashi let his PSD rest at his side and grabbing his blades once again, started to make his way over to the little girl. Killing any of _Them _that got in his way, with a mixture of blade work and kick that sent them flying into the wall.

"Don't worry kid, I won't let them get you!" Said Takashi as he was about to lean over and help the little girl up.

"MISTER BEHIND YOU!" Hollered the little girl.

Takashi without really thinking pulled one of the 1911's from his thigh as he spun around and put the hand gun inside its mouth. "Hungry? Eat this, you Son of a Bitch!" Said Takashi as he pulled the trigger, blowing the back of its head off.

"Thanks! I guess I owe you one." Said Takashi as he Holstered his pistol.

"Ruff"

Takashi looked down to notice a white dog make its way over to the little girl. "Looks like you made a friend." Said Takashi reassuringly to the girl. The girl looked up at him with a look that about broke his heart.

"Mister, M-My Daddy, he-he's..." Said the girl, unable to finish what she was saying. Takashi swore to himself right there. That he would find Project Sleeper, and kill every last one of them for causing this girl so much pain!

Grabbing a white shirt off the line, Takashi laid it over the man's body and handed the girl a flower to place on top of it. Not really a good funeral, but as close as they could get. Looking down at the poor girl, he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Your dad was a brave man! He died protecting what was most precious to him, You."

The girl hearing his words started to cry softly. Takashi looked around for a way out, there were too many of _Them _around the gate to use it.

_'I guess that leaves only one choice.' _Thought Takashi.

"Hey why don't you grab your new friend and clime on my back." Said Takashi, make the little girl look at him nervously.

"Hey don't be scared. Big Brother won't let anything happen to you." Takashi reassured her. Nodding she did as he requested, and climbed on his back. Holding on to him with one arm, and the dog with the other.

"Hold on tight!" Said Takashi, before he jumped on top of the wall in one jump. After about minute of walking along the wall to try and find a place where there weren't so many of _Them_. The little girl tapped him on the shoulder. "Yes?" Takashi asked.

"Ihavetogopeepee!" Said the little girl, way to fast.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Takashi asked hoping to get her to clarify.

The little girl to a breath and tried to shake her embarrassment. "I said I have to go Pee-pee!"

"What!? Can't you hold it a little longer?" Asked Takashi wondering what he was supposed to do.

"N-No! I really really have to go!" She said her little face turning red in embarrassment.

Takashi looked around, but they were surrounded on both sides now. Surrendering to his fate, he told the girl the only thing he could think of. "Just go right here." he said with a sigh.

Luckily his vest absorbed most of it, but it was still a disconcerting feeling getting peed on. As luck would have it, it was at that moment that Takashi saw the Humvee and the XV making their way to them at full speed.

"Are those your friends Mister?" Asked the little girl.

Takashi smiled "Yeah. The best of friends."

Takashi couldn't help but shake his head when he noticed Saeko still in that apron standing on the roof of the Humvee, with Hirano underneath her gun at the ready. _'Man, I bet Kohta is really enjoying that.'_ He thought.

They came to a stop about twelve feet from where he was. Hirano immediately started shooting as many of them as he could. He saw that Saeko was about to jump off to try and clear out some room for him and the girl. Rather then let her take that risk, he shocked them all when he took a single leap forward clearing the twelve feet to the Humvee.

"Welcome back stranger." Said Saeko, with a sexy smirk on her face. Takashi gave a smile in return as he helped the girl through the turret hole. Unfortunately it was at that moment that Shizuka slammed on the gas, make the girl fall right on Hirano's crouch, causing him quite a bit of pain. It also caused Takashi to go face first into Saeko's breasts.

Pulling his now red face out of Saeko's considerable chest, Takashi mumbled an apology. Not noticing the smirk on Saeko's face. Takashi climbed down into the Humvee, Saeko following after him. Looking around Takashi saw Miss. Shizuka was driving, Rei was in the passenger side seat. And both Kohta and Saeko were in there as well.

So this meant that Saya, Yamada, and Taniuchi were in the XV. He felt bad for thinking it, But he really hoped it was Yamada driving his baby. As he really didn't want someone who didn't have 20/20 vision behind its wheel.

"Its good to see you in one piece man!" Said Kohta before he got a funny look on his face. "Um... Takashi don't take this the wrong way or anything, But..um...You smell like piss."

* * *

**Time: 0400 Hours.**

**Personal:** **Alexander Weston, Head of Project Sleeper.**

**Location: Alexander's Office. Secret Base, Pacific Ocean.**

Alexander or Mr. Weston as most folks called him, was sitting at his desk looking over a few reports. When her heard a knock at the door.

"Enter!" He called out. In walked a man in a black suit and tie.

"Yes?" Asked Weston.

"Sir I was sent to inform you that Agent Juggernaut. Has found their trail and will be intercepting them soon." Said the man in the business suit.

"Perfect! Let me know when he has located them I want to see this fight for myself." Said Weston, with a truly evil smile.

* * *

**A.N: Man am I ever glad to have this chapter behind me! I have to say I honestly don't really like this chapter, but after rewriting it three times. I still can't seem to get it right. Anyways I would like to give credit to everyone who guessed Albert Wesker as the model for Alexander Weston. Resident Evil is one of my favorite game and movie series.**

**Well I want to let you guys and gals know, that I have a lot planed for the next chapter. Including Agent Juggernaut, as well as a few other surprises. But I do have one thing I need to ask. I need to know it you all want me to try and write a Lemon? You can PM me or just leave a Review.**

**Oh yeah if anyone has a song or a quote that they think would go good at the beginning of a chapter, just send it to me and I will try to put it in. Well that's all for now see you Next time.**


End file.
